1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an active matrix substrate suitable for electro-optical devices, an electro-optical device, and electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The active matrix driving method is one method of driving electro-optical devices comprising liquid crystal elements, organic electroluminescence (EL) elements, electrophoretic elements, electronic emission elements, and similar. In an electro-optical device driven by the active matrix driving method, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix on the display panel. Each of the plurality of pixels comprises a pixel circuit, in turn comprising an electro-optical element and a driving transistor which supplies driving power to the electro-optical element. Each of the plurality of pixel circuits is arranged to correspond to the intersection of a data line and a scan line (see, for example, patent reference 1: Internationally disclosed pamphlet no. WO98/36407).
In order to precisely control brightness in an electro-optical device, the amount of power supplied to electro-optical elements must be precisely controlled. In particular, because organic EL elements are current-driving type electro-optical elements, the brightness is directly affected by the current. Hence there is a need to precisely supply the desired current to organic EL elements; and in addition to optimizing the driving circuit and driving method, the pixel layout must also be optimized. Problems encountered in actual pixel layouts include, for example, contact between pixel electrodes and peripheral circuitry, stability of holding capacitances, and transistor turn-off currents.
The present invention was devised in light of the above circumstances, and has as an object the provision of an active matrix substrate, electro-optical device, and electronic device comprising an optimal pixel layout for the stable driving of electro-optical elements.